


Invisible

by ButterfliesUnite



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesUnite/pseuds/ButterfliesUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read story I am bad at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter I am just borrowing them for this story.

"What's wrong with you Potter?" Draco sneered at his enemy. Potter just sighed and stared, with glassy eyes at the wall opposite him. "Granger? What's wrong with him?" Granger shrugged and turned back to her book.

 

 

"He's been like that all Summer" She mumbled, turning the page of her ginormous textbook.

 

"And you haven't stopped to see what was wrong?" Draco found himself getting angry at Granger's nonchalant attitude. Granger looked up from her book, emotion on her face that definitely wasn't there before.

 

" _What do you want Malfoy_?" Granger hissed at the blonde.

 

"Nothing Granger. But seriously you need to get your nose out of whatever your reading and find out what's wrong with your friend" Draco turned on his heel and left the compartment. After arriving at his own he was quickly greeted by his 'friends' That night in the Great Hall Draco watched Potter. He watched as Potter sat, surrounded by his Gryffindor friends, picking at his food instead of actually eating it. Draco watched closely as Granger said something to him, and watched as Harry brought a piece of chicken to his mouth. When she was satisfied Draco watched Harry put the piece of Chicken back on his plate.

 

"Draco?" Pansy's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Turning to her, he raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at his best friend. "What are you staring at?" Pansy asked as she inclined her head to see what lucky girl (or guy) caught her best friends attention. When she saw nobody blushing or smirking down into their plate, she turned back to her friend, raising an eyebrow of her own.

 

"Staring at?" Draco questioned distractedly, subconsciously letting his eyes wander over the crowded Great Hall. "Nothing"

 

"Your such a liar Draco Malfoy, but I guess that's what I get. You'll tell me when your ready I suppose" Pansy sighed, standing from her seat and moving to a place between Millicent Bulstrode and another Slytherin girl Draco didn't know. Later in the Slytherin's Common Room, Draco couldn't stop thinking about Potter's expression as he picked at his Dinner. It was one that he had seen on his Mother's face plenty of times last Summer since his Father had been taken to Azkaban. Potter was depressed and dammit he was going to find out why.

 

****

 

"Harry?" Hermione whispered once they were safely in their common room. Truthfully, Hermione was worried, but she didn't know what to do about his condition. He wouldn't talk to anyone and he showed little to no emotions. Harry didn't respond so she went on, "Harry. You know you can tell me things, right?" Harry only stared at his shoes, oblivious to what Hermione was trying to explain to him, "Why won't you talk?!" She cried frustratedly, jumping from her place on the couch and running from the room, her sobs disappearing behind her, The Common Room was silent for a moment before Ginny Weasley approached the ever silent Harry. 

 

"Harry Potter! You are being completely selfish! Only thinking of yourself when you should be thinking of others, like me!" Ginny yelled her hands on her hips. Harry only lifted his head a fraction before letting it drop back down to where his chin rested on his chest. Ginny huffed angrily, and stomped away, leaving Harry enveloped in the silence of the Gryffindor Common Room once again. Harry lifted himself off the couch and shuffled his way to his dorm. Once there, he didn't bother striping before laying in his bed face first, hoping he would suffocate himself. 

 

_Harry walked quietly through the abandoned house, quietly. The house may seem abandoned but Harry had learned to never judge a book by it's cover. As soon as he turned the corner and entered  the Kitchen he knew someone else was in the house with him. Voldemort? No Harry shook his head as he looked around the spotless Kitchen, but finding nobody. Where was everybody?_

 

_"Ah" a voice spoke from the shadows, making Harry turn to face the man. The man lifted himself from the stool he had been perched on and walked across the Kitchen, his stomach swaying sickeningly, "Thought you'd come back and grovel?  Thought you'd come back and apologize? after what you did I have nothing left. Nothing!" He screamed, his face coming closer to his so Harry could see who was yelling at him. Vernon Dursley's  purple face materialized  in front of him. Did he not have his glasses on?  Before this thought could completely materialize, Harry was snatched up by Vernon and thrown on his stomach, on the table. "Now" Vernon announced, Harry could hear the almost inaudible sound of his zipper coming down, "I'm going to teach you a lesson" With that said Vernon gripped Harry's waist and, without warning slammed into him roughly, growling at the heat of Harry's abused hole. Vernon started thrusting Hard, Harder, hardest until Harry could feel his hole leaking with what he knew would be blood. "You're..... a useless Nephew" Grunted Vernon, his thrusts becoming sloppier, "But damn, you're a good fuck" He sighed as he finally came, flooding Harry's abused hole with his semen.  Vernon pulled his softening length out of Harry and zipped his pants back, patting Harry on the back. "Potter, Potter.... Potter!"_

 

Harry woke with a jolt. He lifted his head off his arms as he realized he wasn't in the Dursely's house, but in the middle of History of Magic, and everybody was staring at him. His cheeks became red as he wiped the drool from his chin and looked around, They were all staring at him strangely, did he say anything?! Shit! He hadn't meant to fall asleep in class but he hadn't gotten any sleep last night and Professor Binns' voice was just a dull buzz, and it was impossible for him not to! 

 

"Potter" Professor Binns called. Harry lifted his head and looked at the ghost. Harry, although he knew it was impossible, saw pity in his teachers eyes. Harry panicked. What had been uttered whilst he was asleep? Did they know? Would they Slytherin's laugh at him? Would his friends look at him with pity, as the Professor had? He didn't want that so he jumped from his seat and ran out the classroom. 

 

Nobody followed him. 

 

Sometime later, Harry could be found in a hidden alcove on the sixth floor, with his knees close and his head bowed, crying. However, Hermione and Ron were not the ones to find him, it was a highly suspicious Draco Maloy. When Malfoy first arrived on the six floor, he wasn't there for Harry, he actually wanted to get himself some alone time but then he heard the gut wrenching sobs coming from somewhere along the hall. So, suspicious,made his was down  the hall until the sobbing grew louder and allowed him to find a distraught Harry Potter. At first he wanted to leave and tell the whole school that the Gryffindor Golden Boy was sobbing in the hidden alcove, but then he stopped as he was about to turn and run off, actually Potter stopped him, his rough voice harsh with misuse. 

 

"Please,Stay" 

 

Two simple words that were said almost everyday, so why did Draco comply to the plead he could hear in the Gryffindor's voice? Draco sighed and climbed into the alcove allowing Potter's warm hands wrapped around his waist and he didn't protest when he felt Potter's shaggy head lean against his shoulder. 

"Thank You, Draco" Potter sighed, the hot air could be felt against Draco's neck, making him shiver. Draco nodded but he knew it was already too late when he felt and heard Potter's breathing even. How did he get himself into this and how does he get himself out of it? Mercifully, Pansy chose that minute to round the corner. Draco, upon seeing his best friend, called out to her. At first she seemed not to hear him but then he called again and she stopped, peering around the hall suspiciously. 

 

"Draco?" She called, searching the hall. 

 

"I'm here" He called back. He heard her footsteps grow closer when she finally reached him, she pulled back the curtains and peered into the alcove. 

 

"Draco?" She squinted into the dark. Draco was thankful it was dark, he didn't want to be seen cuddling Harry sodding Potter, no matter how much the two probably needed it. "What are you doing here?"  She obviously hadn't seen Potter yet and again he was grateful for the dark. 

 

"I...I had to  get away from everything you know?" Draco whispered back, jumping from the alcove and joining Pansy. Pansy peered at him suspiciously. 

 

"Why are you whispering?" She smirked at the anxious look in Draco's eyes.  Would he lie to her again? No He told himself, he'd already lied to her once, she would know and never forgive him if he did it again so he told her everything, including what Potter had said and what had happened after. 

 

It was only when he was situated in his bed that he realized for the first time that it was him that made Potter talk after he had for Merlin knows how  long. Whether  he was conscious of it or not, he went to bed that night with a smile on his face. 

 

****

Harry woke with a headache, and cold. It was still dark but that hardly meant anything. He froze. Did Hogwarts kick him out? was he back in his cupboard? Was Petunia going to come any minute now, banging on his cupboard door and demanding he make them breakfast? Was Dudley about to run down the steps making saw dust rain down on him? would Vernon snatch him out of his cupboard by his ears and throw him in the kitchen? Harry started hyperventilating. _Breath, Harry! Breath_! but it wasn't helping, his cupboard was always stuffy and full of dust that made him sneeze. but, Harry paused, if he was back at the Dursley's should Petunia and Dudley have already done their daily torment? Shouldn't Vernon already have come and get him since he hadn't appeared in the Kitchen yet. now that he though about it, he was cold. The cupboard was always warm and stuffy. He wasn't back at the Dursley's so that meant that he hadn't left Hogwarts. Harry breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't aware he was holding at this discovery.  But, Harry paused for the third time since he had awoke,  wondered where he was. Wherever he was, he was in a small space with barely any room to fit. As he explored his surrounding, he accidentally fell from where he was hiding, it turns out he was hiding in an alcove on what looked to be maybe the sixth floor? Harry looked around and blushed when he realized he wasn't alone, in fact three people stood above him, all eyebrows raised at him. 

 

"Elegant as always, Potter" Smirked, Draco, staring down at the raven haired boy. Beside him, Pansy and Blaise laughed but Harry only dipped his head as if he was giving into Draco's taunts. "Get up, Potter" Draco said, not unkindly. Potter snapped his head up, curiosity shinning in his eyes as he, for once in his life, did as he was told, and stood, but his he was still dipped. "Pick your head up Potter" Draco commanded, pleased when the raven haired boy complied. Harry, Draco, Pansy and Blaise all stared at each other before Draco broke the silence. "Potter" He began, Harry lifted his head and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. He didn't know what he did but he was damn sure he was going to take it like a man, "We would like to extend our friendship to you. We've" He stopped as Pansy nudged him and glared at him when he turned to raise a questioning eyebrow at her. Draco was blushing slightly when he turned back to Draco, "Fine. I noticed you looked  rather lonely, and would like to be your friend if you'll allow me too" 

 

Harry tared at the blonde in front of him, this boy has been his enemy since he was eleven, he ridiculed Harry and his friends endlessly and was a prat to him and his friends for years, why oh why did the Universe want to play these nasty jokes on him? first he was stuck with a mentally,physically, and emotionally scarring 'Family' and now his biggest enemy (Aside from Voldemort) wanted to be his friend, Surely this was a joke. Harry knew that as soon as he said okay to Malfoy, Slytherin's would pop out of some hidden alcove of take off their disillusionment charms and laugh and then Malfoy would laugh, trip him, beat him up then hex and their'd be nobody there to save him. So, Harry shook his head, making up his mind. No, he wasn't about to humiliate himself for the enjoyment of others. But isn't that what you've been doing this whole time? Maybe Malfoy generally want's to be your friend, give him a chance and see if he truthfully wants to be your friend. 

 

"Wait!" His voice felt scratch but it was loud enough for them to hear, and turn to where Harry was still standing. "Okay, but, I....I want to know if this is real" 

 

Draco got out of his shock first, and walked back to stand in front of Harry, "What? do you want me to pinch you, Potter?" 

 

Harry shook his head, "No. I want you to call me by my name. in public and private" 

 

Draco instantly nodded, a smirk crossing his face, "Alright, only if you call us by our names" 

 

Harry, at first, was reluctant but he then realized that that wasn't fair and nodded. Draco smirked and nodded back. "Alright then, Harry. I'll see you later?"  Harry froze before he nodded but it was too late, they had already turned the corner and disappeared from his view.  What had he just done? What would Hermione and Ron say? Harry froze again, he hadn't said anything since they had come back, should he talk to them? No, there was nothing he had to say to them, No he wasn't mad at them, he just had nothing important to tell them, after all, he was a big boy and he can make big boy decisions himself. 


	2. Friends with Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don’t own Harry Potter (Unfortunately) 
> 
> And please, ignore all spelling errors.

Harry watched from his place on the Gryffindor couch as his two friends and the other Gryffindor’s ignored him. Harry didn’t mind, he was perfectly fine with sitting by himself and watching everybody else, afterall that’s what he had done at the Dursley’s for Eleven Years. 

 

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice called from her place on the arm chair. Harry looked up from his book to see that she wasn’t in her chair at all, but in fact, at the portrait hole, glancing from Harry to whoever was outside said hole. “Can you come here for a minute?” 

 

Harry nodded, lifting himself from the couch and making his way over to Hermione. As soon as he approached he saw just who was outside of the Portrait Hole. 

 

“Potter!” Draco greeted, “Do you wan’t to come out to walk around the black lake?” 

 

Harry only needed a second to think before he was nodding in agreement, much to Hermione’s confusion. Harry only shrugged at her as he passed her, letting the Portrait Hole slam shut behind him. 

 

“Why don’t you talk to your friends?” Draco asked after a while of comfortable silence behind them. 

 

Harry thought for a minute before shrugging, “I don’t really know” he explained, wincing at his raw throat. Draco only shrugged and they were on thier way in silence once more. When they got outside, Harry gasped at how beautiful the moonlight looked shining against Draco’s skin and hair, but the blonde seemed to notice nothing as they continued to walk, still in silnce. 

 

“I told Mum about befriending you” Draco mumbled after they had already made a lap around the lake, “She was thrilled, can’t tell you why though. I thought she’d be angry but then I remembered that she wasn’t my Father”

 

“Really?” Harry whispered through a yawn that had suddenly hit him, “Sorry”

 

“It’s okay” Draco laughed, yawning himself, “Do you wanna go in?”

 

“No!” Harry answered quickly, perhaps too quickly, “I mean, No.”

 

Draco only laughed but abided and sat down in the shade of the nearest tree which happened to be his favorite Oak tree. 

 

“What’s your favorite Color?” Harry asked suddenly. Draco raised and eyebrow at him but answered anyways, 

 

“Aqua maybe?” He paused for a second before speaking again, “Yours?”

 

“It’s kind of embarrassing” Harry mumbled, his cheeks coloring considerably. 

 

“Come on! I said mine, now it’s your turn” Draco laughed, nudging the other boy slightly. Actually, now that Draco thought about it, Harry was more like a man. Over the Summer, he had filled out, he gained muscles Draco was sure he hadn’t had last time he had seen him. His hair, Draco noticed, had become more shaggy and his eyes seemed to get as dark as his skin had, the only thing that changed was now Harry was only talking to him and nobody else. 

 

“Dray? Are you even listening to me?” Harry huffed angrily, staring at the blonde who had obviously _not_ been listening to him. 

 

“Nope” Draco smiled. Draco’s smile threw Harry off, he had never seen the other boy smile so unguarded and genuine, it made him smile just as wantonly. Harry laughed, rolling his eyes at his friend, “Now, what were you saying?” 

 

“I was saying that my favorite color is _Slytherin Green”_ Harry repeated, mumbling the last part but Draco was able to pick up just what he mumbled. 

 

“Are you serious?” Draco deadpanned. Harry nodded sheepishly, turning away from Harry knowing that amusement would be in his gray eyes. “That is not what I was expecting” He whispered. Harry, surprised, turned back to Draco just in time to see then thee boy close his eyes as he lay down on the grass and allowed moonlight to wash over him

 

It was midnight before Harry found himself up in his dorm, replaying all of the events that had happened that evening. Not that anything like _that_ had happened. Harry smiled as he remembered the way Draco had looked when Harry had summoned mud and threw it at the blonde making the Slytherin jump up off the ground and scream like a little girl. Harry sighed, closing his eyes as he remembered Draco's reaction and, after the shock had worn off, his revenge. _Ah, Draco. Wait_ Harry bolted up in his bed, _when had Malfoy become Draco?_ Harry lowered himself back down into his original position, worrying his lip between his teeth as his thoughts churned in his head. No Harry shook his head, finally coming to a decision, I can't allow Dra- Malfoy to get any closer, I don't deserve the friendship, all I am is a little freak. That sentence was repeated again and again in his head like a mantra as he fell asleep. 

 

The next morning Harry avoided the other boy as if he had the Black Plague.  Anytime he'd see the other coming his way, knowing he intended on talking to him, he'd break away from his group and walk the other way, quickly and once he was safely out of sight, he'd duck under his Invisibility Cloak knowing Malfoy would try and follow him. 

 

It'd been a week since his lapse of mind where he actually thought he could have some happiness in his life. How stupid was he? He didn't deserve Happiness. Harry shook his head as he sat on the couch, his favorite book in his hands. He had just gotten into it when Lily Forester, a firstie, approached him with a weird loon her face. 

 

"Mr. Potter?" She squeaked, her features fighting against the confusion and fangirling she felt. As soon as she had approached, Harry had put his book down, turning to face the girl, eyebrows lifted in a silent 'yes?' "Uhm" She began shakily, pointing behind her at the Portrait Hole. Harry felt his face drain of all color. He knew who was outside the Portrait hole. Harry sighed, he knew he couldn't avoid the blonde forever, he was just going to have to suck it up and tell the other boy that he couldn't be his friend, but it'd have to be a good reason because the Slytherin, damn him, seemed to know when Harry was lying. Harry nodded at the First Year and got up from the couch, silently walking across the  Common Room un-noticed, slipping out of the Portrait hole in the same quiet manner. When he had stepped out the quiet didn't last long before shouts of his name filled the air. Before Harry could even turn around, he was knocked over. When Harry blinked the pain away, he found that Malfoy's head was above his, glaring at him but still with a hint of worry. 

 

"Mind telling me why you have been avoiding me?" Malfoy questioned, hands on his hips and his thin eyebrow raised. Harry said nothing, only getting off the floor and dusting himself off before turning and walking away. He didn't need to turn to know that Draco had followed. Harry led the boy quietly through the castle, finally stopping when they were on the Seventh Floor. "Potter..." Draco started as Harry began to walk back and forth three times, his face screwed in concentration and pain that he refused to recognize. When he finally stopped, a giant door was forming, still he said nothing. It was only when they had entered the room and sat on different furniture did Harry speak. 

 

"Malfoy" Harry sighed quietly, his fingers going through his unkempt hair. 

 

"Oh no" Malfoy interrupted, sitting forward in his seat which was a difficult task seeing as the seat was huge and almost swallowed him hole, "Stop right there, this can't be good if your starting that way" 

 

Harry only shook his head, lifting his head to look past Malfoy, "Listen Malfoy, We- We can't be friends" 

 

Malfoy only took two seconds to allow himself to impersonate a fish before he pulled his cool facade on, "Okay" He said. Harry eyes whipped to him. 

 

"Okay?" He repeated, trying in vain to keep the hurt out of his voice. Surely if the blonde wanted to be his friend, he'd fight for him. 

 

"Yes, if you do not want to be my friend, then so be it" After he finished, he stood, setting his Cocoa down and making his way to the door, "I shall be leaning now, Pansy get angry if I am late for out routine get together" 

 

Why was the other boy acting this way? Didn't he want to be Harry's friend? 

 

_Of course not_ , Vernon's voice growled, _Who'd be friends with the likes of you?_  

 

who _would_ want to be friends with a freak like him?  

 

When Draco had left the room, he broke out into a run, dodging past the suits of armor and Peeves once he tried to throw what probably was a Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze at him. Draco found that even if he body was on full speed, his mind was sluggish on what had just occured. _Harry didn't want to be friends with him? What had he done wrong?_ Then his Father's voice filled his head; _Malfoy's do not worry, they dominate. If you cannot learn to dominate then you are no family of mine_. Draco shuddered at the memory as he yelled the password to the common room, sped through the portrait hole, down to his private quarters and jumped into his bed, face down, urging himself not to cry. 

 

"Dray?" Pansy whispered, peeking through the curtains. She had been worried, all the Slytherin's had. Draco hadn't locked himself in his room like a normal teen would, instead he just sat and stared  all day everyday, rarely answering questions and glaring at anyone who dared try to get him to go out and enjoy the day. "Are you even going to tell what's wrong? Blaise and I are worried about you. Rumors are flying, and I miss your smart ass comments" 

 

"Go away" Draco mumbled into his pillow as he turned his head to look in the opposite direction of Pansy. 

 

"No!" Pansy growled, determined to at least get her friend out of his 'funk'. Pansy left the bed, and Draco sighed happily. his happiness, however, was short lived as he felt an icy coldness wash over him and soaking through his pajamas. Draco jumped out of his bed, his heart racing as he looked around for the culprit. When it became evident that he was calm, Blaise spoke up. 

 

"Good Morning" He said cheerily, holding a bucket that Draco assumed once held the  icy liquid he had been attacked with. Draco only glared, crossing the room and going into his closet. "C'mon Mate, let's go out today! it's a Hogsmeade weekend, we can go scope out cute boys" Blaise said, singing the 'boys' 

 

"Fine, I'll come, but if you pour another goddamn bucket of water on me ever again, you'll regret the day you decided to curse this world with your existence." 

 

"Mhm" Pansy murmured, waving Draco's 'threat' off with her manicured hand, "We love you too, Dray, not get dressed and meet us upstairs in fifteen" 

 

"Don't call me that!" Draco shouted, but it was left to deaf ears as Draco's closest friends disappeared back up the steps, leaving him wet and angry. 


End file.
